Newsies In Dreamland
by Dreamer Conlon
Summary: This is a story about the happenings in my world. It will be weird at some points but it should be a good story. Please review.
1. Warning and Disclaimer

Warning and Disclaimer

            Caution: You are now entering my world. It can be very scary. It can be confusing. It can be very weird. It has been known to scare many people. Though I do hope you read it.

            This is also a disclaimer. I don't own any of the newsies. Disney owns them. I don't own any of the songs that I might use. The artists own them. I don't own any of my friends. They own themselves. I'm just borrowing them. Other people might be using some names in this story. I'm just using the name. Please don't be mad. The only things I do own are the story and myself. Weird things do happen in this story, so I'm just warning you now.

            This is the only disclaimer I'm going to put up. I will try to do shoutouts. I can't guarantee that I'll do them every chapter. I apologize now for taking long periods of time to update. I have lots of homework and so my story goes unwritten for a long time. I do hope you enjoy the story and my world.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*


	2. Chapter 1

Newsies In Dreamland

Chapter 1

            It was five years ago that we first met. I was at a sleepover at a friend of mines and we had just watched Newsies. I was trying desperately to fall asleep but I just couldn't. See, after we were done watching Newsies we all went to bed since it was really late. Anyways, I was lying on my side with my eyes closed willing sleep to come when I heard voices. They were voices I didn't know. I opened my eyes and saw two boys standing in front of me. I couldn't see their faces because they had their backs to me. I thought they were robbers. I didn't move. I don't think I even breathed. I didn't wanna get hurt in anyway.

            "Where the hell are we?" I heard the shorter one ask.

            "I don't know but I don't think we're in New York." The tall one said.

            "No, really Jack? I couldn't tell." The short one said sarcastically.

            "Shut up Spot. People are tryin' ta sleep." Jack said looking around.

            I couldn't believe it. I'm sure you can imagine my surprise. The two cutest newsies were standing right in front of me. I was so excited but a little confused on how they got here. I must have moved or something because both of them spun around and looked at me. I looked up to see two pairs of eyes staring at me. One pair brown, the other pair an icy blue color. I looked between the two boys with a look of terror on my face. I'm guessing I had a look of terror on my face. See, I didn't have a mirror so I couldn't see my face but I'm guessing it was a look of terror.

            "Who the hell are you?" Spot asked. More like whispered but you get the idea.

            "I'm Ann." I answered.

            "Where are we?" asked Jack.

            "You're in Eagan." I answered.

            "Eagan, New York?" Spot asked.

            "No, Eagan, Minnesota." I answered honestly. I saw no reason to lie to them.

            "What year is it?" Jack asked

            "It's 1999." I answered. A look of pure terror came to their faces.

            "1999?" they both yelled in a whisper.

            "Yeah." I said. They looked at me like I was a robot.

            "Why are guys here?" I asked. Wow, the first sentence I've said with more then three words in it.

            "We have no clue why we're here. One minute we're standin' outside the lodgin' house then the next minute we're here." Explained Jack.

            "Well, maybe I'm suppose to help you with something." I said trying to think of why they might be here.

            "Maybe." Spot said giving me a weird look. I noticed that he kept staring at me but hey I'm not complaining.

            "Well, I have to get some sleep. Goodnight." I said rolling over to try and sleep.

            "Goodnight." They both said in return.

            Needless to say, that's how it all started and that's how everything started to get complicated. It wasn't complicated the first four years but I'll get into that in a minute.

            Jack and Spot were around for about a week. I had figured out that I was suppose to help them with something. What that something was I don't remember. Anyways, it was an interesting yet fun week. I got to meet a lot of the Manhattan newsies. There are a lot of them. It was fun to hangout with them. They really are a great bunch to hangout with. I have to say that the only person that was really annoying was Spot. He kept asking me out. Now don't get me wrong. I was overjoyed that Spot wanted to go out with me, but I had to say no. I had to play hard to get. But after awhile of him asking it got really annoying. The boy just didn't get it. Men! They just don't get it sometimes. I know a lot of you are surprised but Spot can be very annoying when he wants to be.

            Anyways, at the end of the week the guys said their goodbyes and went back to their own time. I would miss them very much. Don't worry. It's not the end of the story yet. The next four years were interesting. I played an eighteen year old on a show called U.S.A. High. It was a lot of fun. I got to meet a lot of stars. NSYNC was on the show for the last three years of the show. My character eventually dated Lance and they eventually got married. I myself dated Lance for about three years off and on. I was happy. Then some weird stuff happened and Lance and I broke up. Then I dated Josh Hartnett for a while until he left for six months to film a movie and that's when Jack and Spot came back. In all honesty, I never thought I'd see them again. I'm sure you can imagine my excitement. After they came back, I dated Jack for a month. We both decided that we were better off as friends. About an hour after Jack and I broke up, Spot came up to me and very nervously asked me out. I had noticed a change in him from the first time we had met. He wasn't the annoying boy I knew him to be. Needless to say I accepted. How could I not! It was so cute and I couldn't believe that the hottest newsies, well in my opinion he's the hottest, was asking me out.

            The last year had been very eventful for all of us. Especially for Spot and I and that's really where all the confusion and weirdness start and that's where I start the story. At the beginning, the day after Spot asked me out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: hey. I hope you liked the first chapter. I know it wasn't very exciting but I thought I'd give some background on how me and Spot got together. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review.

Spot: yeah! Ya better review or I'll…

Me: Or you'll what Spot? You can't do anything to them. They have a choice. They can either review or not review though I hope they review.

Spot: Unfortunately, you're right. Damn it. I hate it when you're right.

Me:  .:smiles:.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

            Everything was going great. I had spent a week at camp, which was a lot of fun. One day my friends Liz, Kelly, and Kelsey stopped by to talk to me. I hadn't told them about the newsies yet, so I was very excited.

            We were talking in my room when the door opened and Blink walked in. He looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. We all looked at him.

            "Can I help you, Blink?" I asked.

            "I was gonna ask ya somethin' but I can't remember what." Blink answered looking at me then moving his gaze to my friends. One in particular. I followed his gaze to my friend Liz. A smile came to my lips

            "Blink, these are my friends Kelsey, Kelly, and Liz." I said pointing to each of them.

            "Hi. Well, I gotta get goin'. If I remember what I was gonna ask ya, I'll come back." Blink said still staring at Liz.

            "Ok."

            Blink then turned and walked out closing the door behind him.

            "What'd I tell ya? I told you they were here." I exclaimed with excitement.

            "Excuse me." Liz said as she got up and headed towards the door. The rest of us just laughed.

            "Can I meet Race?" Kelly asked with excitement.

            "Sure. Hey Race!" I yelled.

            "Yeah?" Race yelled back.

            "Come here for a second. You too Jack." I yelled. A second later the door opened and Race and Jack walked in.

            "Race, Jack I want you to meet my friends Kelly and Kelsey. Liz is no doubt talking to Blink." I said introducing them.

            "Hi." They both said at the same time. Race was staring at Kelly and Jack was staring at Kelsey. I couldn't help but smile. It was fun playing matchmaker.

            "Are we gonna finish this game or what?" a voice called from the living room. Race and Jack both turned and left the room in a hurry. Both Kelly and Kelsey got up and followed them out.

            "Hey!" I yelled after them but they didn't hear me.

            A couple of minutes later, Spot walked into my room.

            "Hey." I said.   

            "Hey."

            "What game were you playing?" I asked.

            "We were playin' pokah then Blink, Race, and Jack got a little distracted." He replied.

            "Sorry." I apologized. 

            "Don't worry about it. That just means I get ta spend time wit you." He said sitting next to me on the bed and putting his arm around my waist.

            "Ya know I've been meanin' ta tell ya somethin' but I can't seem ta find da right words ta say." He said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

            "What is it, Spot?"

            "You've probably heard about my reputation."

            "Yeah."

            "Well, I got that reputation 'cause I couldn't keep a girl for more than two weeks and I couldn't keep a girl for more than two weeks 'cause I couldn't stop thinkin' about you. You were always in my mind. I couldn't get you outta me head. I couldn't stop talkin' about ya either. If I had a girl, she'd get so sick a hearin' me talk about ya that they'd leave. I've loved ya for four years, Ann. Ever since I first met ya."

            I couldn't say anything. I was amazed. I couldn't believe that he had loved me for our years. I didn't think anyone could love me. I looked up into his eyes. I could see that he was telling the truth. I still couldn't believe that he had loved me for fours years.

            We sat there in silence for a while but we didn't care. We were ok with sitting in silence with just each other's company.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 3 is on its way. Please review. I love getting reviews.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*   


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

            As I said at the beginning of chapter 2, everything was going great. Liz was with Blink, Kelly was with Race, and Kelsey was with Jack. Somehow my friend Marne had gotten together with Mush. Everything was working out great. That was until Kelsey started to have doubts about her and Jack. She didn't know if she loved him as much as he loved her. Jack and Kelsey were in an on again, off again relationship. Jack was really staring to get annoyed.    

            "Kelsey, what's goin' on wit us?" Jack asked her pulling her aside one day.

            "What do ya mean?" Kelsey asked.

            "Well, it's like one minute ya love me then the next minute ya don't. Kelsey, ya know I love ya, so what's the problem?"

            "The problem is that I've never loved you."

            "What!?"

            "I've wanted Spot, so I thought that if I went out with you, I could get closer to him." Kelsey explained.

            "So you used me ta try 'n' get a guy that's taken and in love wit someone else?"

            "Yeah." Kelsey said plainly.

            Jack didn't say anything. He just walked away.

            Now let me tell you that Kelsey normally wouldn't do that. I don't think she thought she would hurt anyone. I don't think she expected that Jack would fall in love with her and love her as much as he did. Kelsey really isn't a horrible person. Anyways, we all try our best to cheer him up and it helped a little.

            August was the worst month I'd had in a long time. I was completely unhappy. You would think that I would be happy. I mean, I had a great boyfriend and a lot of friends but I was depressed. See, I had a lot of time on my hands with nothing to do but reflect on my life. My life has not been the most wonderful life. My parents got divorced when I was in first grade, my brother made fun of me for years, I seemed like a chore to my dad, my mom was never around, and my grandpa was doing horrible health wise. Like I said, I was depressed. I didn't wanna live. I had no reason to live. I thought my family would be better off without me. I would go to bed and stare in the direction of my pocketknife or I would stare at my wrists. I would pretend to be happy around everyone so they wouldn't know. I couldn't hide it from Spot though. He knew, so he would try and take my mind off of my life but it didn't work very well. I couldn't help the way I felt. He pulled me aside one day so we could talk.

            "Why do ya wanna do this ta yourself?" he asked me.

            "Because I don't feel that my life is worth anything." I answered him.

            "You would be missed by so many people.

            "No I wouldn't."

            "Please don't do it. I don't think I could handle another suicide."

            "Another suicide?"

            "Yeah. An ex-girlfriend of mine killed her self."

            "Why'd she do that?" I asked.

            "I don't know." He replied.

            "Ya might as well tell her the whole story." Jack said coming up to us.    

            "Alright. Well, Jack had a sister, Anna. She was beautiful. She kinda looked like you. Anyways, I fell in love wit her. I was 14 and she was 16 but I didn't care that she was older than me. I loved her. She apparently liked me, so I asked her out and we started dating. Jack didn't like it at first but after awhile he changed his mind. Everythin' was goin' great until me and Anna had a huge fight. She left the next mornin' for Chicago. I missed her so much. She was gone for almost a year. I'm surprised she lived that long in Chicago. When she came back, I noticed that she had gained a little weight and she was eatin' some weird things but I didn't care. She was back and that's all that mattered. I apologized to her and we eventually got back tagether. About a month later, I decided ta pop the question. I loved her wit all me heart and I wanted ta spend the rest of me life wit her. So one night I decided ta surprise her. I was comin' back ta the lodgin' house early that night. When I walked in I didn't see anyone, so I went up ta the bunkroom but no one was there either. I noticed the washroom door was closed, which it's usually open, so I walked over and opened the door. There she was lying in a pool a blood and blood still comin' from her wrists. I couldn't believe that she had done that. I read the note that she had left and then I just sat there beside her. Some me boys found me."

            "Wait, there was a note?" Jack asked interrupting him.  

            "Yeah."

            "Why didn't ya tell me?" Jack asked.

            "I wanted ta make sure it was her handwritin' and you were so mad at me 'cause ya thought I'd killed her I didn't think you woulda believed me." Spot explained.

            "I'm sorry." I said after a few moments of silence.

            "That's why I don't want ya ta kill yourself." Spot said looking at me.

            "I can't help the way I feel, Spot. I just don't think I would be missed." I said.

            "Your grandpa and grandma would miss ya, your aunt and uncle's would miss ya, and I would miss ya. I love ya, Ann." Spot said trying to comfort me.

            "I would miss ya, Ann." Jack said giving me a hug.

            Ok, so I would have a lot of people that would miss me but that still didn't convince me. I still felt alone even though there were people around me.

            One night I got tried of feeling depressed. I turned out my light, sat on my bed, and…prayed. Yes, I prayed. I bet you were thinking that I would kill myself. Come on, you know you were thinking that. Anyways, I prayed for God to help me. I knew I couldn't do it by myself. I needed help. I knew God was the only one who could help me through it. By the end of the prayer, I was crying my eyes out and Spot was holding me trying to comfort me. I eventually fell asleep in his arms.

            In the days that followed I felt so much better. I felt like a weight had been filled off my shoulders. My spirit felt lighter than it had in years. Then something I didn't expect to happen happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it was kind of depressing and I know the next chapter will be too but more happy chapters are coming and you will find out more about Spot and Jack and everyone. Please review. As you all know, I love getting reviews.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

            By the time we knew it, it was time for school to start. I wondered how I was going to last all day with out Spot but we had it all planned out though. Spot would sell his papers while I was at school and he would be back before I came home. It worked out so great that some of the guys decided to try it too.

            Things were great. School was going well. I should say the first month and a half of school went well. I'll explain. The last week in October things started to go horrible wrong. One Friday after school, I got a message from my mom saying that my grandpa was doing really badly. My dad called me a few minutes later and told me to pack an overnight bag and he would come pick me up and take me my grandparent's house. I spent the whole weekend there. I even missed a day of school to be there. I couldn't believe that my grandpa was going to die. You see, my grandpa was the closest thing I had to a father figure. He was the only grandpa I knew. It was hard to see him the way he was. He just laid there. He wouldn't wake up. His breathing was irregular too. We thought he was going to die that weekend. But he didn't. He woke up on the following Monday, which was the day I missed school. I was so happy as was the rest of my family. The whole family had gathered. My older cousin had flown in from Washington D.C., where she went to college, to see my grandpa. It was great to have all the family together. We would tell stories and look at pictures. We would talk to my grandpa and one of my uncles played the guitar so we would sing. It was awesome.

            Well, during this whole thing, I had been staying at my dad's house because my mom didn't want me to stay at our house alone. She didn't want me to have a party while she wasn't there. I think I'm smart enough to not throw a party or tell people I'm staying at home alone. I wasn't complaining though. I got hot breakfasts in the morning. I never get a hot breakfast before school. It was great.

            One day, I got sick during first hour. You're probably thinking, "Why is she telling us that she got sick?" There is more to this than me getting sick, trust me. Anyways, I went to the nurse's office and they called my dad. As I was waiting for my dad, I felt really hot. My face was bright red and my arms itched. When I got to my dad's house, I changed into my pj's. But as I was changing, I noticed that on the back of my legs there were big red itchy patches. My step mom walked out of the hallway and took one look at me and said, "We should get you to urgent care." So I went to urgent care and they couldn't find out what had happened to me. I went to see an allergy specialist and he said that I had had an allergic reaction and the next time I had one I could die. So they took blood so they could find out what I was allergic to and they still don't know. It was like everything was going wrong.

            Two weeks after my grandpa woke up, he died. He died on November 18th. The following Friday we had the funeral at Fort Snelling Cemetery. He was buried there because he fought in WWII and was wounded twice. The next day, Saturday, we had a memorial service at my grandparent's church. More than 200 people came.

            The death of my grandpa was very hard on me even though I didn't show it. My grandpa was the sweetest person I know. I thought I would cry more than I did. Maybe I didn't cry as much was because I knew he was going to heaven. I don't know.

            It was great to have all my friends around me though. Spot was there for me every step of the way. He was always there to comfort me and Jack, Blink, Race, Mush, Kelly, Liz, Marne, and the rest of my friends were all there for me too. I had a lot of support, which was great.

            After that all happened, some interesting and unexpected things happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I hope you all like this chapter. I know it really didn't have the newsies in it but I couldn't just skip over it and it might help better explain things that might happen later in the story. I don't know yet. I hope to have chapter 5 up soon. Please review.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*  


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

            A couple of months later, I was sitting in my room when a girl walked in. I didn't know her but she kinda looked like Spot. _Well, maybe she's a relative._ I thought. His mom was still alive and his dad was somewhere. You see, Spot's parents divorced when he was six because his dad didn't like his mom's profession very much. She was a prostitute. So his dad and his older brother left and ended up in Chicago, which is a really horrible place back then but I'll get into that a little later. So Spot lived with his mom for a while then he became a newsie and lived in the lodging house but he still saw his mom every once in awhile. I even met her. She's really nice. Anyways, back to the girl that was standing in my room.

            "Can I help you?" I asked the girl.

            "Yeah, I'm looking for Spot. Some people told me he would be here." The girl replied.

            At that very moment the door opened and guess who comes walking in. Go on, take a guess. Come on. Oh all right, I'll tell you. Spot happen to walk in at that very moment.

            "Whose lookin' foe me?" he asked. 

            "I am." The girl replied.

            "Who are you?" Spot asked.

            "I'm Feisty and I'm so glad I found you." The girl answered giving Spot a huge hug. Spot looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

            "How do I know ya?" Spot asked.

            "You don't know me but you might know Tracked Conlon, your brother." Feisty replied.          

            "I don't know him all that well but I know him."

            "Well, I'm your sister. Same dad but different moms."

            Spot and I looked at each other then at her with shocked faces. I couldn't believe it. Spot couldn't either I guess.            

            "I have a sistah?" Spot asked.

            "Yep."

            "Oh my God." Was all Spot could say. I don't blame him. I wouldn't be able to say anything either if I just found out I had a sister.      

            "Why are ya here?" Spot asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

            "Well, Tracker always talked about a Spot Conlon and how we were related to him. He use to read me the articles about the strike. I also had to get away from that place." At this point she began to cry.

            "What do ya mean ya had ta get away from that place?" Spot asked quietly.

            "I had to get away from Chicago. From dad. From Tracker. Please don't make me go back there. Please."

            "I won't let ya. I know what Chicago is like."

            "I don't." I said from my place on my bed.

            "Chicago is hell. Women are afraid to leave their houses. Girls hardly venture outside. Men rule that city. Men do whatever they want with women. Women are raped all the time. It was tough being a newsie. To protect me at the lodging house, I was my brother's girlfriend that way at least none of his newsies would touch me. He would have killed anyone one of them if they laid a hand on me but in order to keep that protection, I had to do things with him. Everyone knew I was his sister. Dad even knew what I had to do but he didn't do anything about it. At one point he had me and another girl. Her name was Anna. She was a sweet girl. She stayed there for a little over eight months then she left. She said she was going to New York to find someone. She never said the guy's name. Anyways, Chicago is a horrible place. If you're a newsie and you don't go along with the things they do or you don't like the things they do and you voice your opinion out loud, you signed a death wish cause they'll kill you. That's why I came here. I knew if I found Spot I would be somewhat protected. Both of you have to promise me that you won't go to Chicago, especially you Spot. I have a feeling you'll want to go there and kill your brother. Well, I'm not going to let you. Now promise me you won't go."

            "I promise." I said quickly. I would never want to go there even if my life depended on it. Well, at least not in the early 1900's.

            "Spot, promise me." Feisty said turning to look at him. 

He didn't say anything for a few moments. To me he looked like he was going to throw up. He was really pale and he had a blank expression on his face. I couldn't tell if he was mad or astonished or whatever he might be feeling. His eyes were dull and he just stared into space.          

"Spot, what's wrong?" Feisty asked then looked at me. All I could do was shrug my shoulders. I didn't know what was wrong with him until I thought back to what Feisty had said about her brother having two girls. Anna. She had mentioned Anna. No wonder he looked as though he would cry. Spot finally blinked his eyes and looked at Feisty. There was a distant look in his eyes.

"Did you say Anna?" Spot asked finally finding his voice.

"Yeah, Anna Kelly. She told me she had a brother in New York. She also had an ex-boyfriend she had and had left on bad terms but she still loved him. Though every time I asked her who he was, she wouldn't give me a name." Feisty explained.

"That boy was me."

Feisty had an astonished look on her face.

"You were that boy? Oh my God. Is Anna still around? Can I talk to her?"

"Anna died about four years ago." I answered after a moment of silence guessing that Spot wasn't going to answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Was all Feisty could say.

After a couple minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door. I noticed Feisty go pale at the knock. Spot looked at Feisty then at the door. There was another knock. Spot went to open the door but Feisty stopped him. She knew exactly who was at the door and she knew exactly what would happen. Spot patted her hand gently telling her it would be ok. Feisty let go of his arm and Spot opened the door to see… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I had to end this chapter that way. I hope to have chapter 6 up soon. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Sorry it took me so long to get these two chapters up but my dad's internet was down because the grounds crew at his town house accidentally cut the cable. Please review.

Shout-outs

anUNDERCOVERnewsies: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you liked chapter 4 and I hope you like this one.

*~Dreamer Conlon~* 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

            Spot opened the door to see the one person Feisty dreaded the most. This boy just walked into my room. He just pushed Spot out of the way and walked straight toward Feisty. I looked between the boy and Feisty who had a terrified look on her face.

            "I knew you'd probably come lookin' for Spot. Now that ya found, you're gonna come home with me." The boy said.

            "I ain't goin' home. I ain't goin' back Tracker." Feisty said as calmly as she could.

            "Yes you are Feisty. Dad is worried sick about ya. Now come on." Tracker said.

            "She said she didn't wanna go." Spot said with an angry look in his eyes.

            "Stay out of it Spot. It's not your concern." Tracker said looking at Spot.

            "It does concern me. She's my sister too. So yes it does concern me." Spot said moving between Tracker and Feisty. I just watched everything. I didn't what to do. I mean, it was between family members so I didn't want to butt into it.

            "Spot move outta da way."

            "No."

            "Fine, but I'll be back when ya least expect it." Tracker warned and walked out the door.

            Feisty breathed a sigh of relief as did Spot and I.

            "Thank you Spot." Feisty said giving him a big hug.

            "I told ya before that I wouldn't let ya go back and I won't, I promise."

            "Thank you so much."

            I was so relieved that that was over with, but I had a feeling that Tracker would be back soon and that he would bring a bunch of his friends.

            Everything was going great after that. Feisty had met David and they had fallen in love. It took Spot a little time to accept it, but with Jack's and my convincing he finally accepted it. Feisty couldn't have found a better guy. We all knew David would take care of her and love her with all his heart. Feisty, Spot, and I had pushed Tracker to the back of our minds, but the thing we dreaded the most happened.

            Tracker did come back and luckily without friends. Spot fought to keep Feisty here, but Tracker wouldn't give up. Everyday he would show up and persist that Feisty go with him but everyday he got the same answer. Sometimes he would come when Spot and Feisty weren't there. He would then wait until they came back. One day I decided to give a piece of my mind. I told him that he should let Feisty stay. That she was happy here. Tracker told me to butt out and that it was none of my business. Excuse me?! None of my business? If it happens in my house it sure as hell is my business. Of course I told him then he proceed to tell me to watch my back then he walked out. I guess I kinda deserved that threat. I did make him mad. I stood there in shock for a little while until Spot walked in. I guess he had seen Tracker walking out and had a few words with him. Choice words I might add. So Spot knew the threat against me. Spot looked at me and just shook his head.

            "Why'd ya say that?" he asked me.

            "Because it's true. Spot, what goes on in my house IS my business." I answered him.

            "Now I got two people ta protect." He said more to himself than to me.

            "Don't worry about. I'll be fine. Worry more about Feisty. Plus, Tracker probably won't do anything anyways." I said.

"Tracker'll do exactly what he said he'd do. Chicago don't bluff. They actually act on it." Spot said looking at me.

"Look, sweetheart, everything's gonna be fine. I won't let anythin' happen ta ya, ok? He said walking toward me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Ok." I said quietly.

"Look, I'll have ta go with ya everywhere so nothin' happens to ya. I'll ask ya mom to call the school and let them know I'll be with ya."

"Ok."

I really didn't mind that at all. I got to see him all the time now. The only thing was, he had to quite selling so he couldn't earn a living. I felt horrible about that and I tried to convince him that I'd be fine at school but he wouldn't listen. He said it was for my own good. I think he just wanted to be around me and he probably figured he didn't need to make a living cause there was always food at my house so he never went hungry and it was a lot warmer.

So anyways, my mom called the school and explained my situation and they agreed that it would be fine for Spot to come with me. So the next day, Spot was with me the entire day. He went to all my classes with me. On the way home, I asked him how he liked school. He said that he had learned so much and he couldn't wait to go back.

I have to say that I admire his enthusiasm. I've never had that much enthusiasm for school. I've always hated getting up at 6:30 in the morning but I realize that in order to get a good job, you have to graduate high school and go to college. See, Spot's enthusiasm comes from the fact that he's never had really had any formal education and with all the thing's that have happened since 1900, he was learning things people then never know even happen. The one problem with knowing the future is that you can't go back and tell everyone cause if they even believe you it would change history and that could have major complications.

The months seem to fly by and we hadn't seen or heard from Tracker. We figured he had given up and went back to Chicago but Jack had seen him roaming around Manhattan probably waiting for the perfect moment to take Feisty and head back to Chicago but he never did. Jack told us Tracker had had plenty of opportunities but never acted. We all wondered what he could be doing.

One day, Feisty, Spot, David, and I were lounging around my room when there was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I called. The door opened and in walked a police officer (one from 1900).

"Is there a Feisty Conlon here?" the police officer asked.

"That's me." Feisty replied standing up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Miss but there's been an accident." The officer said.

"An accident?" Feisty asked looking confused.

"Yes, your brother was run over by a runaway carriage. He didn't make it. I'm sorry." The officer explained.

"You mean he's dead?" Feisty asked trying to hold back the tears.

"I'm sorry Miss." The officer said sadly.

Feisty let the tears come and she burst into sobs. Spot moved toward her and held her as she cried. David made no move to comfort her. He figured she probably needed her brother's comfort right now. She needed family support. He would comfort her later if need be. Nobody noticed the officer leave quietly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: hey! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've had writers block lately and a lot has been happening in my world. I hope to have chapter 7 written and posted as soon as possible. Please review. I love reviews.

Spot: she does. no really she does. you should hear her when she opens her email and sees that someone reviewed her story. it's quit funny. she makes this little squealing noise.               

*glares at him* thank you Spot. well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I could have written better but that's ok.

Bye

*~Dreamer Conlon~*  


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

            A couple of days later, Feisty decided to go to Chicago to tell her father about Tracker in case he hadn't heard. Spot decided to go with her to protect her if need be. They planned to be gone only a couple of hours. That would give Feisty enough time to visit her mother and father and tell them what had happened. She could also tell Tracker's newsies so they could find a new leader. They decided to leave after I had gone to school.

            I got home from school that day to find the house empty. I did my normal routine figuring that they were probably at Tibby's with the newsies. As I was brushing my hair (part of my normal routine), Jack happened to walk by.

            "Hey Jack." I greeted.

            "Hey Ann. How was ya day?"

            "It was good. How were the headlines today?"

            "They were ok."

            "Have Spot and Feisty come back yet?" I asked.

            "No. I haven't seen 'em." He answered.

            "Thanks."

            "No problem."

            The evening went on as it usually did but Spot and Feisty had not been seen by anyone since they had left. I started to get worried as 9 o'clock rolled around. I would have started to worry earlier but I knew Spot and Feisty could handle themselves if they got in any trouble. I took a shower and got ready for bed. It was 10 o'clock when Spot and Feisty came back. You could tell Feisty had been crying and Spot was covered in blood.

            "What happened?" I asked. Feisty started crying and ran out of my room.

            "I had ta do it. I had ta do it." Spot said as he walked towards the bathroom to get a shower.

            "You had to do what?" I asked but the only answer I got was the shower turning on.

            Half an hour later, I heard the shower turn off. It was unusual for Spot to take a long shower but with all the blood he had on him it probably took a while to get it all off and just to get the feel of it off. Spot was still in a daze when he walked into my room. I didn't know if I should ask what happened or not. I thought it would be better to hear it from him then hear it from someone else later if Spot got in any trouble for something.

            "Spot, what happened?" I asked as he climbed under the covers.

            "I had ta do it. I had ta kill him." Spot answered still in a daze.

            "What? You had to kill who?" I asked confused and worried.

            "I had ta kill him. He would have followed her here and harassed her. He would have taken her." Spot answered. From that answer I figured he was talking about his father.

            "Tell me everything that happened." I said. If I could get more information it would help me better understand why he killed hi father.

            "We got to Chicago and found her house. We knocked on the door and her mom opened the door. We did the whole introduction thing. We were sittin' in the livin' room when our father walks in. Her mom excuses herself and goes to the kitchen. Our father leaves then comes back with rope. He came towards us, I saw his hand go up, and the next thing I know I'm waking up and I'm tied to the chair I had been sitting in and I'm in the basement. I saw Feisty also tied to her chair. Our father came in the room with a gun and an evil grin on his face. He says he'll untie us and let me go if Feisty will agree to stay there and make money being a prostitute. Feisty told him that she would never do that and he slapped her.

            Anyways, he would leave then come back and beat on us. We couldn't defend ourselves. I got sick of taking abuse from him so I tried to think of how we could get the hell out of there. Earlier I had felt a sharp piece on my chair. I didn't even think; I just started to cut the rope that was around my wrists. A plan started to form in my mind as I was doing this. Our father came back and I immediately stopped. Again he told us the prosition and again Feisty refused and again he beat on us. After he left, I started to cut the rope again. I got myself free and started to untie Feisty. As I got the last of the rope off of her, our father came back. I don't know how I did it but I fought the gun away from him and pointed it at him. That's when Feisty begged me not to kill him. I tried to convince her that if I didn't kill him he would just come after her. She would probably be on the run constantly. She wouldn't be able to settle down and have a family because he would be after her. I know it was hard for her but she said ok and I shot him in the heart. I killed him. But Feisty is safe now." He explained.

            I couldn't believe it. I knew if anyone found out that he had killed his father that he would be in deep shit. I felt bad for Feisty too. Losing her brother and her father so close together. It had to be hard. Luckily she had Spot and David.

            "What happened to her mother?" I asked.

            "Her mother thanked me and then left." He answered.

            "Won't the police be looking for you?"

            "Murder happens all the time in Chicago. They won't care about one more. I should be fine. I'm gonna go ta bed. I'm tired. Ya know you should go ta bed too. You got school tomorrow."

            "Alright."

            I turned off the light then crawled under the covers. I snuggled closer to Spot and hoped that tomorrow I wouldn't lose him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

AN: Wow. I can't believe how long it has been since I've updated. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've had a major case of writers block. I've been very busy too. Well I hope you liked the chapter. I think I could have written it a little better but oh well. I will try to update as soon as possible.

Spot: You've been busy? 

Me: Yes. I've been busy.

Spot: With what?

Me: You should know. You're with me everyday.

Spot: You've been reading romance novels instead of writing.

Me: I've had writers block.

Spot: You've been reading and you know it.

Me: I don't know what you're talking about.

Spot: Stop denying it.

Me: Shut up Spot. *glares at him* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*    


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

            Things returned to normal for a while. I love it when things get back to normal. Even though the threat towards me was no more, Spot still came with me to school. He loved getting up and going to school. Christmas came and went and the end of the first semester at school came which brought finals and hours of studying.

            All the relationships were going great. Liz and Blink were still as in love as ever, Race and Kelly were always seen together, and Spot and I were as happy as ever. Jack was still getting over the breakup with Kelsey but was starting to become his usual self. Marne and Mush were hardly ever seen and somewhere along the way my friend Katie had hooked up with Crutchy and things were great with them.

            The months had flown by so fast then things seemed to get worse again. I believe it was a Friday when everything started. That evening Spot's mother came to say hi and to give Spot some news. Spot also had a lot of questions he needed his mother to answer. It was a very interesting night, as you'll see. Let me tell you what happened. I'll start at the beginning.

*flashback*

            "Oh hi Mrs. Conlon."

            "Hello Ann. Is my son around?"

            "Yeah, he's around here somewhere. I'll find him."

            "OK. I'll just wait here."

            I walked out of my room and into the living room and I spotted him across the room.

            "Spot, your moms here and she wants to talk to you."

            "OK. I'm out guys." He said laying down his cards and getting up then we walked back to my room.

            "Hey mom."

            "Hello Spot. How are you?"

            "I'm doin' great. Ann said ya needed ta talk ta me. Is everythin' alright?"

            "Everything is fine."

            "What did ya wanna talk ta me about?"

            "I just wanted you to know that I was getting married."

            "Married?! To who and when?" Spot asked shocked.

            "To the chief of police in Harlem. We're getting married tomorrow so I won't be seeing you for a while."

            "Mom I haven't even met the guy."

            "That's why I brought him with me." A man then stepped out of nowhere. "This is the guy who'll be your stepfather."

            "Hi."

            "Nice to finally meet you Spot. Your mother has told me so much about you."

            "This is my girlfriend Ann."

            "Hello."

            "Hi."

            "Well, we should go. We still have some things to get ready."

            "Alright, I'll be right there. Well, I should be going."

            "I don't like him mom."

            "Oh Spot, you worry to much about me. I'll be fine. He's a good man."

            "I still don't like him. There's something about him I just don't like."

            "Goodbye Spot."

            "See ya mom."

            Spot turned and looked at me then he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

            "There was something about him I just didn't like. I just don't know what it was."

            "I know. I didn't like him either." I said looking up at him and he gave me a quick kiss.

            "I'm happy for her though." He said giving me another kiss.

            "I am too."

*end of flashback*

            Well, Spot's suspicions were right. A couple of weeks later, Spot got a letter from his mom saying she couldn't visit him anymore but she would write him letters. Spot knew it was his stepfather that was forbidding her to see her own son.

            At first, her letters came frequently but as time went on her letters were further and farther between. Meanwhile, there were complaints from his newsies because Spot was rarely ever there. There was also a rumor that Harlem and the Bronx were planning an attack on Brooklyn but Spot knew as long as he was leader they wouldn't try anything.

            Spot had a lot to worry about so he was very stressed to say the least and let me tell you, you don't want to aggravate him when he's stressed. It's not a pretty sight. I never really knew how much a leader had to do and worry about until then. It was an eye opener.

            Spot soon got everything worked out. He set up a meeting for all the leaders that might help if Harlem and the Bronx did try something and he was spending more time with his newsies, which I completely understood. His mother was the only one he had to worry about and worry he did. Soon that would all change though.

            The police again showed up at my house and told Spot that his mother had been murdered. Apparently there had been some sort of struggle between her and the murderer. Spot told them that it was probably his stepfather who had done it. We figured he found a letter she was going to send to Spot and had become angry and ultimately killed her. After that, Spot started to spend more time here and less time with his newsies. Again his newsies complained but Spot didn't care.

            In the days that followed, Spot again had to worry about me. You see an ex-boyfriend of mine had come back. I had had this boyfriend, Eric, who I had dated for four days at the end of 8th grade. Eric was creepy. I think he had a hand fetish because he would tell me that my hands were so pretty and innocent. Creepy. Well, Eric kept coming back after I broke up with him and he kept trying to get me back. He got really desperate this time.  

            He came to see me the night Spot had his meeting. I kept telling him that I didn't want him and that I was with someone. Eric just didn't get it. I started to get a little scared. I knew I was in deep trouble if I didn't get him to leave. I knew Spot was at his meeting but I knew Eric wasn't going to leave and I needed Spot's help so I sent someone to get Spot and tell him that I was in trouble. As I waited for Spot to come, Eric pulled out a gun. That's never good. I prayed for Spot to hurry up and get his ass there. Finally he got there and the tables were turned. As Spot and Jack approached Eric put the gun to my head and told them to stay back or he'd shoot. I, of course, started to panic and Spot tried to get Eric to point the gun at him and tried convincing Eric that he was the one Eric wanted to kill and not me. Crazy I know but Spot would die for me if he had to.

            Well, Eric rigged the gun so that if anyone, even me, moved it would go off and put a bullet in my head then he left. I panicked cause obviously I would die anyways and trust me I didn't wanna die. When you're faced with death a lot of things run through your mind. I was just praying that Spot would think of something that would get me out of there. Spot, being the smarty-pants that he is, did come up with a plan to get the gun and disarm it. It worked like a charm and no one was hurt in the process.

            Now I know this is going to sound weird but through that whole incident I knew Spot loved me. I know that sounds weird but it's true. You see to me if someone is willing to die for me that shows me that they really love me. There are other ways that let me know that they love me or that I love them. Like how I don't need the sugar from sweets anymore because kissing Spot's sweet lips gives me all the extra sugar I need. I know it sounds corny but it's true. I love him and he loves me and that's all I need to know. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: hey. I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm really sorry. It's been so busy right now. I spent a lot of my time making Christmas presents for all my friends so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review. Anyone who reviews gets puppy chow or oatmeal bars so review.

Spot stop eating the oatmeal bars!

Spot: I'm sorry. It's just that they're really good and they're sittin' right in front a me.

*rolls eyes and shakes head* Whatever. Did you like the chapter Spot?

Spot: I love anythin' you write.

You didn't read the chapter did you?

Spot: yes I did.

Then what happens?

Spot: um…

Just what I thought. You didn't read it. You were to busy stuffing your face with oatmeal bars.

Spot: The puppy chow's real good.

You're eating the puppy chow too?! That's it. Give me the food Spot.

Spot: No. 

Spot. Give me the food. *glares evilly at him*

Spot: *starts to run away* You'll never get them.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Excuse me while I go after Spot and get the food back.  Spot get back here with that food! *runs after him*

Shout-outs:

aUNDERCOVERnewsie: you are absolutely right. You can have writers block and read novels to get ideas. Did you hear that Spot. You're wrong.

Spot: No I'm not.

Yes you are. We'll argue this later. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

            Eric was gone and things started to return to normal. Though a couple of days later things started to get interesting. One day a little girl showed up at my house. She couldn't have been more than four years old. She was very cute with dirty blonde hair just a little past her shoulders and bright blue eyes that looked confused.

            "Can I help you?" I asked her.

            "Yeah." She replied.

            "Are you looking for someone?" I asked.

            "Daddy!" she yelled and went running. I looked up to see Spot walk into the room. I have to tell you, he looked just as confused as I did. I gave him a questioning look as the girl jumped into his arms. Daddy?

            "I don't think I'm your daddy." Spot stated looking at the girl.

            "You have to be. Aunty told me that my daddy lived in Brooklyn." The girl responded. I have to admit, she did kind of look like Spot but she also kind of looked like Jack in a way too. Feisty happened to walk in at that moment.

            "That must be Anna's kid." Feisty stated.

            "Anna's kid? I didn't know she had a kid." Spot said a little confused.

            "When Anna left Chicago, she was nine months pregnant." Feisty replied.

            "What?"

            "Yeah, she must have given birth and then, well, you know." Feisty said not wanting the girl to know about her mother's death.

            "You mean he's not my daddy?" the girl asked pointing to Spot.

            "No sweetie, he's not. He's your uncle." Feisty answered.

            "Then where's my daddy?" the girl asked with tears in her eyes.

            "He died." Feisty said. The girl buried her face in Spot's shoulder as she started to cry. I felt so bad for the poor girl. At least it explained why she looked like Spot and Jack.

            "You can stay wit us." Spot said to her while looking over at me.

            "Of course she can." I said. I didn't have the heart not to let her stay. She was so cute. The girl looked up with a tear stained face.

            "I can?" she asked.

            "Of course you can." I replied.

            "You got a name?" Spot asked looking at the girl.

            "Kirsten." The girl replied.

            "Well Kirsten, let's go meet your uncles." Spot said and walked away.

            As time went on, Kirsten and Spot became very close. Kirsten would often forget to call Spot uncle and call him daddy instead. Spot decided to unofficially adopt her. He loved her as a daughter and she loved him as a father. Kirsten was a joy to have with us. She was very smart for a four year old and could often notice things we couldn't. 

The summer came and brought many wonderful things. In July, my mom, my aunt, Spot, and I flew to Boston for a week. We all had a wonderful time visiting historical sites and walking around Boston. A week after we got back, I went to camp again for a week. A week after camp, I turned 17. I had also gotten my license in June.

            Spot had decided to enroll in school since he loved it so much. That meant that he had to give the leadership to someone else. I didn't want him to give up something he loved, but his mind was made up. He wanted to go to school. He also wanted to see the faces on the people in 1900 when he applied for jobs that he was smart even though he maybe a street rat in their eyes. So he gave the leadership to a boy named Dices. Well, Dices had never been a newsie before so Spot spent a lot of time teaching him the way things worked and why Brooklyn hated Harlem and the Bronx. David and Feisty had gotten engaged over the summer so Spot let them start up a girls lodging house in Brooklyn so that they had a place to live and they could start making some money. After the girls lodging house was set up, Feisty and Kirsten moved in. David's mom would not let him move in until David and Feisty were married. Kirsten came to visit us often. She usually came in the evening and Feisty would take care of her during the day when Spot was at school.

At school, Spot immediately became part of the popular crowd. Everyone wondered what he was doing with me since I was not part of that crowd. They thought he could do better than me but he just told them that I was the only one for him. Girls would try to entice him but he would tell them they were wasting their time. I would get a little jealous. I mean who wouldn't? He had beautiful and popular girls hitting on him. He could have dumped me at anytime. But I knew I could trust him though. He was mine and that's all I needed to know. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I'm sorry it took kind of a long time to update. I had finals yesterday and Thursday so I've been studying and last week (the week of the 5th) I was on cloud nine. I told the guy that I like that I liked him and he likes me too. He hasn't asked me out yet but I hoping. He may be waiting for Valentine's Day or our trip to Italy. I don't know. Anyways, my mind was not on my story at all that week.  Sorry the chapter is short and sorry that it was kind of uneventful. I think it'll get a little more interesting a little later. I also have a new story idea in my head. It came to me as I was watching Newsies and studying, which I was watching more than studying. But anyways, I hope people will like it. It's about a middle class girl that gets kind of involved in the strike. It's from her point of view. It is not a romance, which is unusual for me but she does develop a crush on one of the newsies. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will try to update soon. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story.

Spot: I bet you had a good time last night.

Me: Actually it was really fun.

Spot: I bet it was since you got to spend the evening with Tom.

Me: Shut up Spot.

Spot: Wasn't he the only boy who came?

Me: Yes but there were two other people there.

Spot: Yeah, two other girls.

Me: Yeah so?

Spot: He knew he was the only boy that was going to be there and he still came. I wonder why.

Me: Shut up Spot.

Spot: What time did they leave?

Me: 11:20

Spot: Really. And why did you keep all the Cream Savers that were left over and not share them with the rest of us?

Me: Because Tom brought them.

Spot: Awww isn't that cute.

Me: Shut up Spot! *smiles like an idiot and blushes* 

Spot: he he *smiles and walks away*

Me: Spot wipe that smile off your face.

Please review. I love getting reviews.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*  


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

            "Ann, I need ta talk to ya." Spot said as he walked into my room.

            "Sure, what about?" I asked as I stood up from where I was looking for something.

            "Let's get married."

            "What?"

            "Let's get married."

            "Are you serious?" I asked looking into his crystal blue eyes.

            "Yes. I'm very serious." Spot replied. I could tell he was serious.

            "Oh Spot. I wish I could but I can't get married."

            "Why not?"

            "Spot, I'm 16 years old. I'm too young to get married. At least in 2003 I am and because I'm not ready to get married. I wanna go to college and get a good job and establish a house before I even think of having children. I would love to marry you but I'm just not ready."

            "Then I'll wait 'til your ready."

            "Spot that could be 7 or 8 years before I'm ready."

             "So what. I don't care. I'll wait as long as I have to."

            "Spot, by then who knows if we'll even be together by then. We'll probably be with other people."

            "I know I love you and that's all I need ta know."

            "What about the time difference? Even if we get married in 1900, we wouldn't be if we came here to visit and we don't know if we'll even be able to come back. We don't know if any of you will be able to go back."

            "I don't care. There's nothin' for me ta go back to."

            "What about Kirsten? What about Feisty and David? What happens to Kirsten if you can't go back?"

            "Then she can live wit us."

            "How are we gonna take care of her when we're at school? Especially when I'm in college? My mom works and we don't have the money to pay for a babysitter."

            "Then I'll take care of her."

            "You'll probably be working and not to mention, my mother would flip if we got married. I wish I could Spot but I can't. I'm sorry."

            "I understand." He said sadly and walked out of my room. I knew he was hurt but I had to tell the truth. I just wasn't ready to married.

            Later that night, Kirsten came to visit. I happened to be getting ready for a shower when she came into my room with a sad look on her face.

            "What's wrong Kirsten?" I asked.

            "Why can't we be a family?" she asked me.

            "What do you mean?" I asked in reply.

            "Why can't you and my daddy get married so we can be a family?" she asked me.

            "It wouldn't work out Kirsten. I'm not ready to get married and we're from two different time periods." I said kneeling down to her level.

            "But you love my daddy so why can't you?"

            "It just wouldn't work Kirsten. It just wouldn't work."

            "But you're my mommy and I want you and my daddy to get married."

            "I'm not ready to get married and your daddy might find someone else by the time I'm ready. Then you'll have a mommy."

            "You'll always be my mommy no matter who my daddy marries."

            I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I couldn't believe that she thought of me as her mom.

            "That's enough Kirsten. Time for bed." Spot said from the doorway.

            "Alright. Night mommy. Night daddy."

            "Goodnight Kirsten." I said giving her a hug.

            "I'll be there in a minute ta tuck ya in."

            "Alright." Kirsten said walking out of my room.

            "I wish I could Spot. I really wish I could but I can't. I just can't." I said almost in tears.

            "I know. I understand." He said wrapping his arms around me. We stood like that for a few minutes not saying anything.

            "I'm gonna go tuck Kirsten in. I'll be back in a few minutes."

            "Alright. I'll be in the shower."

            "Alright."

            I watched Spot walk out of my room. I had a lot to think about. I didn't know what I was going to do but I had to figure out something and I had to figure it out soon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Wow. I actually updated kind of soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know the ending is kind of bad but I didn't know how to end this chapter. I know this chapter isn't the best I've written. My head has been in the clouds all week so my mind isn't working that well. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I hope to up date soon. Nothing has really been happening in my world right now. Look for my new story too. It's called Middle Ground. Thanks to my friend who came up with the title. Thank you Liz. I hope to have the first chapter up today. Please review. I love getting reviews.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

            A month passed without any incidents. School was going great. First semester was coming to an end. I started to develop a crush on one of my guy friends named Tom. Spot knew about it and was actually going to help me get Tom. He didn't like the idea at first but I explained to him that there were two worlds. There was my world and the real world. I told him that just because I liked someone in the real world it didn't mean that I didn't love him. After that, he decided that he was going to help me get this guy. Spot tried to think of ways to get the guy to like me and I spent days debating with myself with whether I should tell Tom that I liked him. Nothing prepared us for what happened next.

            "Ann, I have ta talk to ya." Spot said sadly as he walked into my room.

            "Ok."

            "Ya might wanna sit down."

            Of course I sat down. I knew if he told me to sit down with the look he had on his face, something had to be wrong.

            "Somethin' terrible has happened."

            "What is it?" I asked worry apparent in my voice.

            "The Jacobs adopted Kirsten. Nobody can see her. Not Jack or Blink or Mush or Race. Not even me."

            "What? Why?"

            "They didn't like how I was raisin' her so they adopted her.

            "They took her. They took my Kirsten." I said in a daze. 

            I couldn't believe what had happened. All I could say was "They took her. They took my Kirsten." I didn't know what else to say. I know David came and apologized profusely. We just told him that it wasn't his fault.

            A week had gone by and no one had seen Kirsten except David and Les. David would keep us informed on how Kirsten was doing. From what David was telling us, Kirsten was not doing well. She would sit in her room all day. She wouldn't talk to anyone and she wouldn't eat anything. She needed us but David's parents didn't understand that. David had also decided to move out and move in with Feisty in the lodging house. Les decided to go with him. They both couldn't stand to live there. We knew we needed to get Kirsten out of there as soon as possible but we had to figure out how.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I'm sorry this chapter is short. It was a logical place to stop. I know I could have written this chapter better but my mind hasn't really been on my stories lately. I hope you like the chapter. Please review.

Shout-outs: 

anUNDERCOVERnewsie: I know what you mean. I do hope to get married some day though. Thank you for reviewing. I hope you like the chapter.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

            Weeks went by and that now brings us up to the present day. Sarah has been keeping us up to date on Kirsten. I have to say that a lot has been going on lately. I'll give you some background information first.

            I told you in the earlier chapter that I had developed a crush on a guy friend of mine named Tom. Well, I had found the courage to tell him that I liked him and it turns out that he liked me too. I was so happy and Spot was happy for me. Since then, I have come to realize that I love Tom. Spot keeps telling me to tell Tom that I love him but I told Spot that it doesn't work that way now days. It would probably freak Tom out if I told him that.

            Anyways, the other day Spot and I had a huge fight and we're still feeling the effects of it. I don't remember what got the started but it was a subject that Spot knew he shouldn't have gotten me on. Spot made the comment that if Tom had brought up the subject I wouldn't have gotten so defensive. I told him that if Tom had brought up the same subject, I would have acted the same way.

            "Oh you know that if Tom were here, he would make everything all better." Spot said angrily.

            "Don't bring Tom into this world." I yelled.

            "Why not? You've sucked everyone else inta this world. Why not Tom too? That way he can control both worlds." Spot yelled back.

            I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything. I just stared at him. I let Spot walk out of my room and I got ready for bed in a complete daze. Later Jack talked to Spot.

            "What is it wit you Spot?" Jack asked him.

            "What da ya mean?" Spot asked.

            "Well, one minute you're happy for Ann then the next you're mad at her."

            "I don't know what ya talkin' about."

            "Don't lie Spot. What's goin'on wit ya?"

            "Damn it Jack. I use ta be the one she thought about. I use ta be the one that would bring a smile to her face no matter what happened to her. I don't wanna lose her Jack."

            "You're not gonna lose her. She loves ya in her world and she loves Tom in the other world. Just give her some time. This is her first time bein' in love in the real world. Do you remember when ya first figured out that ya loved me sister?"

            "Yeah."

            "Do ya remember what it felt like?"

            "Yeah."

            "Then ya know what she's goin' through. She'll get use to it eventually."

            "Yeah, you're right."

            "You'd better go apologize."

            "Yeah, all right."

            I was still in a kind of daze when Spot walked in. I looked at him. I still couldn't say anything.

            "Look Ann, I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't a said it."

            "Ok." Was all I could think of to say.    

            "Good, so you forgive me."

            "I never said that I forgave you. I said ok."

            "So why don't you forgive?"

            "Why should I forgive you?" I asked sternly.

            "Why not?" he asked just as sternly.

            "Because I have been just forgiving people for a long time and I can't keep doing that anymore." I replied.

            "What?" Spot asked confused.

            "When I dated Lance, I would just forgive him for cheating on me. He knew I would just forgive him so he kept on cheating. Look what it got me Spot. I got a broken heart from that. I can't keep just forgiving people."

            "Ok so what do I have ta do for you to forgive me?"

            "Figure it out." I said calmly.

            "What da ya mean figure it out?"

            "You should know me well enough to know so figure it out Spot." I said and walked away.

            I knew Spot was right. I had sucked everyone into my world. I had sucked in Liz, Kelly, Katie, and Marne. I had even sucked in my other guy friend Drew. I didn't know if they even wanted to be here. So why did I want to keep Tom out? Why didn't I want Tom in my world? I had a lot of thinking to do and I still have thinking to do. I don't know how to explain these things to myself let a lone Spot or anyone else. How do you explain these things to a group of people when you can't even explain it to yourself? I don't know what I'm going to do.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Wow! I posted a second chapter. Two in one night. Very rare for me. I know I was mean to Spot in this chapter but I was really mad. I'm still kind a mad at him. Not as much though since most of my anger is now directed toward my mom. It's a long story so I won't get into it. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. I'll try to force my mind to concentrate on the story. It's been a little distracted lately. I have been going crazy not knowing if Tom read this note I gave him a week ago. I'm also in the process of writing chapter 2 for Middle Ground. That chapter should be up before Saturday. Please review. You know I love reviews.

Spot: Ann, we got bad news.

Me: Really? Bad news about what?

Spot: Bad news about Kirsten. We're havin' a meetin' to find out what we can do.

Me: About Kirsten? I'll be right there.

Spot: All right.

Me: Hey Spot.

Spot: Yeah?

Me: We're on speaking terms?

Spot: Yeah. I'm not gonna just stop talkin' to ya. I love ya.

Me: Ok. I'll be there in a minute.

Spot: Ok.

Well, I gotta go. I'll try to update soon.

Bye.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

            Another week had gone by and from what we hear Kirsten isn't doing any better. We decided that we had to get her out of there as soon as possible. But how? Any way we look at it, we knew we would be caught and charged for kidnapping. Nobody could think of anything. Well, a couple of days ago, Spot had an idea of how we could get Kirsten back and do it legally. Spot assembled us (meaning Jack, Blink, Race, Mush, David, and me) in my room to tell us his plan.

            "All right everyone, I have a plan to get Kirsten back but everyone has to agree ta do it." Spot said after we were all assembled.

            "Well, what is it?" Blink asked.

            "Well, if my assumptions are correct there should be a social worker comin' ta see how Kirsten is doin', right Dave?"

            "Yeah."

            "And I'm assuming that that means that your parents will let us visit more often in order to get Kirsten to eat so the social worker will think she's fine."

            "Yeah."

            "I say we don't visit. That way it'll look like they're not takin' care of her. The social worker will have to take Kirsten out of there and put her in a different home. If me and Jack can prove that we're her uncles, she'll be able ta stay wit us. Now everyone has to agree ta do it or else we don't do it." Spot explained.

            There was silence for a while. Everyone was contemplating whether or not we should go along with the plan or not.

            "I agree." Blink said being the first to break the silence.

            "All right. Mush what a you say?"

            "Well, if she's back wit us and happy then I agree." Replied Mush.

            "Race?"

            "Yeah, ok."

            "Dave?"

            "Sure."

            "Ann?"

            I looked around the room for a few moments. I didn't like the starving her part but she would be happy and healthy.

            "All right." I said.

            "Jack?"

            Jack didn't say anything for a long time. I could tell he was having second thoughts about getting Kirsten out.

            "Come on Jack. She'll be happy and healthy." Spot said trying to convince him. Jack looked at all of us.

            "All right."

            "Ok. Dave, I need ya ta go talk ta Feisty. See if she agrees then I need ya ta tell Sarah. Don't let your parents know."

            "All right." Davis said and went to tell Feisty. The rest of the boys dispersed.

            "Heya Spot." came a girl's voice. Spot looked over his shoulder to see Sarah.

            "Heya Sarah. How's Kirsten?"

            "Still not doing so good." Sarah replied.

            "Well, we have a plan to get her back."

            "And what would that be?"

            So Spot explained the whole plan. By the look on her face, she wasn't to thrilled about it.

            "It's up to Kirsten whether or not you officially do this." Sarah said after Spot was finished.

            "I don't know if we should tell her." Jack said.

            "We have ta tell her Jack. If we don't she'll think we've abandoned her then she'll hate us." Spot explained.

            I had to agree with Spot. When they did take her out of the Jacobs' house and we hadn't told her why we didn't visit when we could have, she'd probably hate us and she wouldn't be placed with us. We had to look at it from her point of view.

            "All right fine. Tell her then." Jack said.

            "I'll go talk to Kirsten and see what she wants to do." Said Sarah and she walked out.

            "I don't know if we should do this Spot." jack said tentatively.

            "What a ya mean?" Spot asked.

            "I mean I'm not sure if we should take her out of there." Jack replied.

            "Why shouldn't we?"

            "She has a bed ta sleep on, she's got a roof over her head, and she's got food ta eat."

            "She's not happy there and she doesn't eat."

            "I don't want her ta have the life we had."

            "She won't. She'll be here. She won't have ta live at the lodgin' house unless she wants to. She'll always have food ta eat and she'll be warm and happy."

            "I guess you're right."

-in Kirsten's room at the Jacobs' apartment-

            "Hi Kirsten." Sarah was only greeted by silence.

            "I've got some good news for you from Spot and Jack." Still silence.

            "They have a plan to get you out of here."

            "What is it?" Kirsten asked.

            "Well, it's ultimately up to you whether they do it or not, but the plan is that they won't visit so when the social worker comes it looks like you're not being taken care of and you'll be taken out. Then Spot and Jack will prove that they're your uncles so you can live with them." Sarah explained.

            "I wanna do it."

            "Are you sure?"

            "I don't wanna be here. This is your family not mine. Spot, Jack, Ann, David, Feisty, Blink, Race, Mush, Liz, Kelly, Marne, and all the other newsies are my family. I want to be with them." Kirsten said with tears in her eyes.

            "All right. If it's what you want to do."

            "I want to do it."

Sarah came back and told us that Kirsten was all for it. David came back and told us that Feisty had agreed to it. Word had gotten around about the plan and the newsies agreed that it was a good plan. Now all we had to do was wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope that by the time I write the next chapter, Kirsten will be with us but we'll see. Please review. You all know I love reviews. I will try to have the next chapter up soon. I will try and make my brain concentrate on this story and Middle Ground. See, my mind has been in the clouds lately because Tom and I are going out now. I'm so happy.

Spot: You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him.

Me: Oh dear god not this again.

Spot: You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him.

Me: Spot please shut up.

Spot: You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him.

Me: I'm begging you Spot to shut up.

Spot: You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him.

Me: Yes I want to hug him. Yes I want to kiss him. I already love him. 

Spot: You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him.

Me: Do you want me to call Liz?

Spot & Liz: You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him.

Me: Oh god. Not you too Liz. Why me? I hope you enjoy the chapter. 

Happy Valentine's Day!

Shout-outs: 

anUNDERCOVERnewsie: Don't worry. We didn't break up. We're still together and I have forgiven him. I hope you like the chapter.

Spot & Liz: You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him.

Me: God help me.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

            The week went by and we heard nothing. The weekend came and it brought bad news. Spot walked into the kitchen Saturday with the saddest look on his eyes. I knew something was wrong.

            "Spot what's wrong?" I asked. He just looked at me and left. I got up and followed him into my room, shutting the door behind me.

            "Spot what is it? What's wrong?" I asked again. Still I got no answer. I couldn't see Spot's face because his back was to me. I couldn't tell what was going on.

            "Please Spot. What's wrong?" I pleaded. Spot turned to face me then. Something was different about him. Then I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

            "Are you crying?" I asked. I knew something was definitely wrong now. I've only seen Spot cry once. Spot rarely cried. He didn't even cry when he found out his mother had been murdered.

            "We didn't get Kirsten." He stated.

            "What? Why not?" I asked in shock.

            "The Jacobs found out about our plan and made her eat."

            "How'd they find out?" I asked still in shock.

            "I don't know. I do know that they're comin' ta talk ta us about why they took Kirsten." He replied.

            "Well, screw them." I said angrily.

            "Just hear them out Ann."

            "Fuck that. I'm done listening to them. They don't care about how we would have raised her. They just wanted another child to raise. You don't just take somebody's kid away because you don't like how they're raising them. If you did, you'd have a lot of kids." I yelled.

            "Just listen to 'em Ann."

            "I'm so fucking done listening to them and their stupid excuse. I'm not ready to give up on her. There has to be a way to get her back."

            "Any other way and it would be kidnapping Ann. I just got done getting murder off my record. I don't wanna put kidnapping on it." Spot yelled.

            "Murder was never on your record." I said calmly.

            "It would have been if my stepfather wouldn't have blown up in court."

            "Yeah well, I'm not listening to them." I said stubbornly.

            "Fine then don't."

            "Fine."

            "Sarah."

            "Hey guys. I think I have a way to get Kirsten for you."

            "How?" I asked.

            "Well, the only reason why Kirsten is still with us is that my parents have been giving money to the social workers to keep Kirsten there. I've set it up so that there's an unexpected visit and that it's a social worker that won't take money. It turns out that my parents just wanted another child to raise."

            "See, I told you they just wanted another kid." I said smugly.

            "Does David know about this?" Spot asked Sarah and ignoring my statement. He hates admitting he's wrong.

            "Yeah. He knows about the plan but I don't know if he knows about my parents scheme." Sarah replied.

            "If I know about what?" David asked walking into my room.

            "About why mom and dad really adopted Kirsten." Answered Sarah.

            "Yeah, I know all about it. That's one of the reasons I moved out. I also know all about the real reason you broke up with Jack and also why you haven't had a boyfriend since you and Jack broke up."

            "All right David. I don't think they really wanna hear about that."

            "I do." Said Jack.

            "Well, my parents don't like newsies very much. They thought I could do better than you. I didn't want to break it off but my parents made me." Sarah explained.

            "Really?"

            "Really."

            "Well, I think I'll leave now." David said sensing it would be an awkward moment.

            "I think I will too." Spot said.

            "I'll go with you Spot." I said and quickly followed him out the door.

            "I'll keep you guys posted about the social worker." Sarah called after us.

            That's the last we saw of them that night. We didn't give it much thought though. We were too busy hoping that this plan would work and we would get Kirsten back.

* * *

AN: Hey! I hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day like I did. Tom gave me a hand made valentine in Spanish so I had to translate it and there were five sayings. One was: You have the key to my heart. Another was: It was written in the heavens that we meet. Another was: I think about you. Another was: I lose my heart. The last one was: I prefer you to be my valentine. Needless to say I was so happy. I couldn't stop smiling and I would just look at it when I was at home and start smiling. I feel really bad that I didn't give him anything and I don't know if I should make him something. I know it's after Valentine's Day but I still feel really bad that I didn't give him anything. Anyway, enough about that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to update soon. I have my first job interview tomorrow so I don't know if I'll have a job or not. Thank god for two study halls. Please review. I really do love getting reviews.

Spot: Ya know I think you should make him a valentine.

Me: Weren't you just telling me that I shouldn't?

Spot: I never said that. When did I say that?

Me: Today after school when I was letting the dog out. You said that I shouldn't.

Spot: Oh wait. I did say that didn't I?

Me: Yeah, ya did.

Spot: I still think you should make him one.

Me: Will you make up your mind.

Spot: I just did. Wait maybe you shouldn't.

Me: Grrrrrr! You are so impossible sometimes.

Spot: I know but you love.

Me: Yes I do love you. Don't forget to review. Bye.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

            Well, the social worker did come and she had Kirsten removed from the Jacobs' apartment. We were finally going to get Kirsten back.

            "We aren't getting her." Spot stated as he walked into my room. And then again maybe we won't.

            "Why not?" I asked.

            "The Jacobs are taking it to court."

            _Here we go again._ I thought.

            "Why are they taking it to court?" I asked.

            "They're claiming she was sick the day the social worker came." Spot replied.

            "Well of course she was sick. She hasn't eaten in how many days."

            "I know. This is so stupid."

            "So people will have to testify right?"

            "Yeah. I know David is willing to testify and I bet Les is too."

            "What about Sarah?"

            "I don't know."

            "Well, we should do fine with David and Les right?"

            "The court needs all three of to testify."

            "Do you think she will?"

            "Do you think who will do what?" Sarah asked from behind me scaring the crap out of me.

            "Are you willing to testify against your parents?" Spot asked.

            "Look, I have to be honest with you guys. I don't want to testify against my parents. I'll give you a written statement but

I don't want to sit in front of the whole court and them and testify. I'm sorry." She said looking at the ground.

            "It's ok. Don't worry about it." I said.

            "Yeah. Don't worry about it Sarah. We should win anyways."

            "All right. I hope you do win. I would stay longer but I have to meet Jack. I'll see you guys later." Sarah said waving goodbye and walking out of my room.

            "Just the people I wanted to talk to." Said a new voice. Spot and I both looked toward the door to see the social worker standing there.

            "Hey. What's up?" Spot asked.

            "I suppose you've already heard about it."

            "You mean the whole court deal?" I asked.

            "Yes." Replied the social worker.

            "Yeah we've heard and all I can say is it's stupid." Said Spot.

            "I agree with you on that. The judge should take one look at the file and immediately know the verdict without having to hear one witness. You'll win easily."

            "Good." Said Spot.

            "Now Spot, you'll need to be in court that day but Ann, you don't have to."

            "All right. I'll be there." Said Spot.

            "When's the court date?" I asked.

            "It's this coming Thursday at 10 a.m." 

            "I would like to be there but I can't afford to miss any school right now." I said sadly.

            "I understand. Don't worry about." Said the social worker.

            "All right."

            "Spot, I'll see you next Thursday."

            "See ya then."

            Well, everything worked the way the social worker said it would. The judge took one look at the file and knew the verdict. He awarded us custody of Kirsten. We got her back. Everyone was overjoyed. A couple of days later, David came and told us that Kirsten was with him and Feisty and that she was waiting until she got healthier before she would let anyone see her. He told us that she wanted to be strong enough to walk on her own. She didn't want to be carried here. David had told her that it could take months before she was stronger but she insisted. So now all we can do is wait.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hi. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. A lot of things have been going on. School has been a pain in the butt lately. I've been hit with project after project after project. Sometimes I've had a couple of projects to do at a time and then they're due around the same time and it gets frustrating. It also doesn't help that my head isn't working right. My mind gets distracted because it wants to think about Tom and so I would rather think about Tom than do my homework, which isn't a good thing especially when you're trying to write a paper. I also have my Italy trip coming up. Our band is taking a trip to Italy and we leave March 31 and it should be a lot of fun. So I'm anxious to go and it doesn't help that Tom is going to Italy too. That's a good thing but that means my mind wanders even more. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to update before I leave for Italy but I can't guarantee that I will. I'm having a writer's block for my other story, Middle Ground and there will probably be a sequel to The One. Please review.

Spot: Ya know; you and Tom are cute together.

Did you just say cute?

Spot: Yeah, I did just say cute. Why?

Guys don't usually say cute.

Spot: Oh. Well, I still think you two are cute together and I can't wait 'til you two start holding hands and hugging and kissing. That'll be so cute.

Spot.

Spot: Yeah?

Stop with the whole cute thing.

Spot: Why?

Because it's freakin' me out.

Spot: Why's it freakin' ya out?

It's really weird to hear a guy say cute.

Spot: Are you tellin' me that you have never heard a guy say cute?

Yes. That's what I'm saying.

Spot: Oh. Well, I'll just start singing then. *sings* You wanna hold his hand. You wanna hold his hand.

No! Stop singing.

Spot: You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him.

No!!!!!!

Spot: You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him.

I just remembered that I have something to do.

Spot: And what would that be?

It's something. Don't forget to review. 

Spot: You want to hug him. You want to kiss him. You want to love him. *walks out of the room with me*

Spot you are not coming with me.

*~Dreamer Conlon~*     


End file.
